1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine accessory, and more particularly to a sewing machine accessory for facilitating or assisting the processes of circular sewing embroidery and the like or the stitching of a circular or arced stitch, and including an improved structure for being easily actuated or operated or adjusted by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sewing machine accessory devices for circular sewing have been developed and provided for attaching or mounting onto a sewing machine for facilitating or assisting the processes of circular sewing embroidery and the like or the stitching of a circular or arced stitch, and comprise an elongated planar work table defining a planar work surface and a plurality of support legs for supporting the work table in general alignment with the end portion of a conventional sewing machine workbed, and a pair of material tacks each having a downwardly extending pointed member for engaging with the material to be stitched.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,745 to Terry discloses one of the typical sewing machine accessory devices for circular sewing and comprising an elongated slot running the length of the work surface for engaging with the pointed members of the tacks which pierce and anchor or secure or retain the material or fabric to be stitched on the planar work table.
However, the tacks may not be adjusted or moved close to the needle of the typical sewing machine for stitching of a circular or arced stitch that includes a relatively decreased or smaller outer diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,051 to Graham et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,834 to Matsumoto et al. disclose two other typical templates for use in circular sewing and to assist the process of circular sewing embroidery and the like.
However, the typical templates may not be used for stitching of a circular or arced stitch that includes a relatively decreased or smaller outer diameter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machine accessory devices for circular sewing.